MEOW Bridal surprise
by FoxShinigami6415
Summary: Grimmjow a panther hybrid is in love with the tiger hybrid Ichigo Kurosaki his girlfriend for 6 years so he propose to her. but what happens when Grimmjow's fanclub tries to ruin everything... rated M for a reason no judgments


**Hey i had to take this story down because it was an accident and I wanted to make something clear I don't know how to write a hybrid story so if you think I can do something to make it better go a head and tell me what you think.**

**KiTsUnE**

**I don't own bleach and you know it.**

Chapter 1

It has been 5 years since the two hybrids first meet and it was more of a given that a special teal haired panther hybrid male was going to pop a very important to a cute little strawberry blond tiger hybrid female. Yes the 22 Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was going to propose to the 21 Ichigo Kurosaki on they're 6 year anniversary April, 24, 2011.

GRIMM POV

I'm fucking in love with Ichigo she's gorgeous: long strawberry hair matches the name, two little tiger stripped ears plus a puffy tail, D size boobs and the most cutest squeezable ass you would ever seen with sweat pants I mean… wait getting off track. She as foul mouthed as I am and she has those reactions that what I was attracted to for the first year. So yeah I'm going to let her tame the wild panther that's hidden inside of me.

I consider myself a perfectionist's I'm going to propose but its going to be perfect in every way I don't want her to say no that would ….would. I don't want to think about that at all so shut up or ill shoot you. I've asked my father, heaven knows why, how he proposed to my bitch of a mother it might have been a fake wedding but hell worth a try.

When I asked my father he explode into an attacks of what he called fatherly love another thing me and Ichigo share psycho fathers. He said I had his approval and I'm in the car going to Ichigo's fathers house to ask for her hand something I swore I would never ever do but here I am out side her father's house the psycho who broke my arm when he cot me in bed with his daughter. I'm going to be killed.

I knocked on the door of the of the Kurosaki clinic and…. Here…. We … go

"Hey sir" I extended my arm to get a hand shake instead I got put in a head lock.

"Well if it isn't the boy who took my eldest daughters innocents" he said quite loud into my ear as I was being chocked.

"Wait I'm here talks about Ichigo "he released me.

"What have you done to my little girl?"

"Nothing…" I took a deep breath " I want to marry your daughter " he was staring at me silent I have never seen him like that ever was he mad or something I was freaking out.

"So..." he finally spoke "you want to marry my daughter you've came here just to ask me to marry her why" why the hell would I not she was the first girl that hit me so hard that I lost a tooth. She puts me into place and and and I just love her.

" because I love her every since the first three months I know her I cant go on business trips without missing her so please let me marry your daughter" I said it like I was begging for him not to kill me.

"If I were to say no what would you do "

I thought for minute "I would not stop asking till you said yes and when you broke my arm again I would steal Ichigo and go elope in Vegas." He stood up and looked at me staring draggers and so I stood up.

He stuck out his hand and said "yes you can marry my daughter but you hurt her I'll kill you" I was the happiest person in the world.

I'm going to propose tonight.

ICHIGO'S POV

What the hell is with Grimmjow today first he doesn't kiss me good morning then I am told by a note that I have to go to a really expensive restraints wearing a sexy/ fancy dress. Well his lucky I love him because he's an ass and half plus I have that stupid red dress that he bought for me. Well time to get into my car well I didn't wear make up that much.

I arrived at the restaurant at around 9 o'clock and was greeted by my devilishly handsome boyfriend Grimmjow Jeagerjaques wearing a very sexy strip suit. It was my favorite because it made him look like a mobster umm maybe will go a round or two tonight. I walked up to him

NORMAL POV

"Hey kitten you look sexy" Grimmjow said pulling Ichigo close to him. Yeah she did look sex on legs with her knee length silky red dress, low cut top showing some cleavage and the assents of jewels drew even more attention to her breasts. Throw in a pair of red hot stilettos and you have sexy girlfriend fit for a Grimmjow.

"So you going to tell me why I'm here"

"….no but I bet you love me even more then you already do"

"That's possible "

"Hey "

"What you know I love you" she said getting on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. As they went inside they sat do and talk then eat Grimmjow had sirloin steak with mush potatoes and carrots which Ichigo had to force feed him and Ichigo had some sort of pasta with creaser salad.

_GRIMMJOW'S POV_

_Its time_ I thought "Ichigo I love and I want to ask you something "I stop when Ichigo looked up at me. Her perfect amber all lovely and soft and cute… damn it man KEEP IT

TOGETHER. Just ask her just ask her ok here I go.

Ichi's POV

What is Grimmjow talking about and now his just look at me damn he looks good tonight I hope he's not pissed at me wait what I do. What is he doing he just got one knee and he look s like his going to puck. Is he going to tying his shoe or something? Why is he going into his pocket?

**NORMAL**

Grimmjow look into Ichigo's eyes while blushing none the less. He was extremely flushed worrying about what she'll do. Will she say no, will she jump him and fuck him on the table of the restaurant or will some thing stupid compromise this moment. But when he noticed that a piece of her pasta was stuck on the corner of her mouth he felt weirdly claimed and even giggled.

"Grimmjow what are you doing" Ichigo finally cot on and she was completely and orderly shocked and still questioning it in her mind on what he was doing.

"Ichigo you're stubborn, obnoxious, sarcastic, bullhead, ill tempered…" he was saying with and kind of weird voice. "Cute, sexy, smart, funny, and I love you and I what to spend the rest of my life with you". He then took out the velvet black box and opened it.

"Oh my god Grimmjow" Ichigo said looking at the gorgeous 3 carat, heart shaped solitary diamond with platinum band. It was also in graved _my kitten_.

"What do you say kitten will you marry me". She gasped and put her hands over her mouth she was so shocked and so happy she started to cry.

"Yes Grimmjow of course I'll marry you" he slipped the ring on to her finger and then stood up and she jumped on to him hugged and kissed him as the other people in the restaurant were clapping for them. Ichigo refused to let go of Grimmjow until they were in the car. They got safely to they're home when Ichigo pounced on Grimmjow who was now out the driver sit.

"Kitten what are you doing" he ask as he felt Ichigo's hands wonder down to his belt.

"Well you now how much I love this suit Grimmjow and you made me so happy tonight I thought I should make you" she got up on her tippy toes and whisper into Grimmjow's ear seductively. " King" and with that Grimmjow grabbed her wrist and started a hot passionate kiss that lend to full on making out. Ichigo jumped up and hooked her legs around Grimmjow's waist and Grimmjow held her up by her firm ass. "We should head inside bef-". He was cut off by Ichigo's lips eager for more and who was he to deny his sweet kitten.

Grimmjow quickly push open the door and slammed the door shut with his foot he laid Ichigo down on there kitchen counter and began to attack her neck. They scared the shit out of the cats Pantera and Zangetsu they're weird gay cats.

"Ahh Grimmjow you know what that spot does to meeeee" Ichigo said as Grimmjow got the tip of the top of her ear making her scream in pleasure. Grimmjow stared to hick up Ichigo's dress showing off her blue leopard panties.

"Nice panties kitten" he said as stared to grind against he. She moaned in pleasure as more friction between them.' You wearing a matching set" he untied her dress and it exposed her black laced light blue leopard print strapless bra that clipped in the front. Grimmjow quickly unclipped Ichigo's bra and tweak and enclose his mouth on her right nibble.

"Ahhhhhhh Grimm" Ichi moaned when Grimmjow moved his left hand to her left nibble and his right hand to her panties and start to torture her clit "oo quite playing around we have aaallll niiight to tease ahhhh."

"Alright alright damn you impatient tonight" he said putting two fingers into her pussy and pumped them in and out of her.

"Ahhh yes…yes Grimmy" Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow add another finger into her pussy. "More please Grimmjow-sama" she was begging for it she wanted him so badly.

"You want to play that why kitten" he said letting up and Ichigo stared at him weirdly. "Ok then bow for your master… gets on all fours….NOW". When Grimmjow order her around like that she would get super turned on.

"Yes master" she said and did what she was told and got on all fours. Grimmjow then took out his hot throbbing dick and scrapped it against her entrance and slowly seethed himself into her. Ichigo eminently reacted with a long wantonly moan and arched her back.

"Oh dear god Grimm… so gooood… ahhh right there" Grimmjow was hit all her sweat spots. She was far gone she didn't relies that her fiancé was biting her until he drew blood. Good thing she a masochists and his Sadomasochism big shocker there.

"That's it kitten scream my name so loud the neighbors can hear you" Grimmjow said as his thrust became faster more animalistic. Ichigo just was screaming at a ridiculous level and meeting Grimmjow's thrusts. "Damn it" Grimmjow could feel he was close and he wanted Ichigo to cum first so he held out a little longer.

"Nyaaaahhhhh" Ichigo arched her back as she came and coated Grimmjow's dick with her juice. She was panting, extremely sleepy and question who along can Grimmjow go.

With one more really really hard and fast thrust and came inside Ichigo. He rode out his orgasm then clasped on Ichigo who was passed out.

"Ichi hey Ichi wake up" she didn't move._ Did I go too hard on her _Grimmjow thought but when he heard her snoring her cute cute snoring. So he decides to pick her up bridle and bring to there shared room. In they're room he fixed Ichigo in to there bed and he crawled into the bed with her pulled the covers up and pulled her into his chest. He bared his noise into her hair and took and deep breathe in taking in her familiar scene of strawberries, cool whip, and rose. Then he felt sleep take over him and soon was deep asleep hating the fact that he had work in the morning.


End file.
